guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lukas Vasburg
I have seen the levels 3 and 6 Lukas using the Protector's Defense skill (non existing yet as an article) instead of Protector's Stance. Are these different? Or should the Protector's Stance article be modified? I'm asking this because i don't know the skills Lukas uses in higher levels later in the game. Thanks Jagged Strike is an Assassin skill. Does Lukas really use this? (Is it well known that henchmen are multi-classed and I'm just behind the times?) --JoDiamonds 21:51, 30 April 2006 (CDT) Apparently he doens't use Jagged Strike. I don't know why i added it in the the first place, must have mixed up something :) What a waste of Dragon Slash, his only adrenal skill. Tycn 20:29, 13 January 2007 (CST) His Lines Are SO funny. My favorite henchy by far. :) --Karlos 23:17, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :Also my favorite henchman. And not just because of the lines. Looks and skills are top notch as well. --Bishop (rap| ) 05:12, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Lukas, the ego that walked as a man. He seems to think he's the hero of the game, and that we're his henchmen - and actually, why not? I also like that he doesn't seem to suffer from the tunnel-vision that most of the Kurzicks (and for that matter, the Luxons) have when it comes to the other factions. You don't hear him go all "BLARGH KILL ALL LUXONS, LUKAS SMASH!" - quite contrary to the vast majority of the actual players (insert "BLARGH KILL ALL KURZICKS" for the rest). Good on yer, Lukas. Rock, rock on. --Black Ark 18:18, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Not the tunnel vision maybe (though he does comment on the lack of style the Luxons have) but he is full of himself, like Headmistress Amara. Most Kurzicks are too full of themselves. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 145.94.74.23 ( ) }. skin He is...PALE!! Why doesn't he get tanned? I mean he is on Shing Jea Monastery and the sun shines there? maybe he is an albino. --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 14:43, 30 January 2007 (CST) :He's a Kurzick. They're all pale. Like most generic elves, tan is something that never happens to them. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 18:23, 30 January 2007 (CST) Relative? Erys Vasburg ?? --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 14:11, 24 February 2007 (CST) :Not necessarily. They could just be of the same house. There's no indication of any sort of relationship between them in-game. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:25, 24 February 2007 (CST) Not Only One with Alliance I may be just dumb but I count a lot more henchmen that are part of an alliance: Besides Lukas and Aeson, Seaguard Eli, Danika zu Heltzer, Erys Vasburg, Daeman, Aurora, Seaguard Gita, Seaguard Hala, Argo, and maybe Redemptor Karl and if animals can be allied, Sheena and Brutus. Though I may be missing something.--Cursed Condemner 22:23, 1 March 2007 (CST) :Shit I'm dumb, missed the 'student' part.--Cursed Condemner 22:26, 1 March 2007 (CST) Sword/Equipment :He has an awesom looking sword, anyone know the skin ? and could someone confirm that the shield is Echovald skin ? :: Sword skin is confirmed to be a Platinum Blade (dyed silver ?) Costume Brawl Since Lukas is gonna be in the Costume Brawl for Male Warriors, I'm pretty psyched. He has some awesome armor and a nice sword. :D I LOL'd ''and has an ego far larger than the continent he lives on. Awesome thing to read just before you go to bed :p Jamster 00:23, 30 March 2008 (UTC) You will remember this as... Jack Sparrow says this a number of times, including when Jack the "God" escapes from his people and gets on to the ship, you may remember the nice big wave... The current phrasing kinda implies he just says it the once, and I disagree about mentioning one of several characters he says it to, however I'm not sure what to edit it to =/ -->Suicidal Tendencie 17:58, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Adrenaline The evaluation states that his elite becomes less useful because its the only adrenaline dependent skill he has. But what about "Watch Yourself!"? Fleshcrawler Soban 21:59, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Game updates... Most hench pages probably need a serious redo. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:03, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Which Soban is working on, it seems. Good job! :-) A F K When 22:04, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::well, serious redo, I'm checking some pro's and cons and I make a few changes in the evaluation. I leave the serious redo to the pro's :) Fleshcrawler Soban 23:17, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok he's got another elite, hadn't noticed that sorry^^ I always heard lukas was a nice frontliner as a 'tank'. The problem is that my main character(dervish) is already a frontliner and I don't like using a second one. Well I'll take him with my elementalist. Oh and btw, with quivering blade, they should've given him plague touch instead of devona^^ Too bad only eotn henchies get a second profession EDIT: nvm quivering blade has been buffed. Very nice for kiting monks :) Fleshcrawler Soban 10:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC)